


Fiasco

by Poppy_Head



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Mentions of Wing, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, more than meets the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy_Head/pseuds/Poppy_Head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in MTMTE #28.<br/>The captain's home, but his wing man is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiasco

Overlooking the city seemed to be the only thing that relaxed him now. That light drone of alt-modes passing beneath the balcony on the streets below, helped him keep his processor off that one painful thought.

He dimmed his optics, resting more of his weight on to the barrier. He prayed it wouldn’t give way.

Looking up, he studied the lights, how they curved around their pillars of refuge, towering above him and reminding him, that he was on Cybertron again. It was strange, not a bad or a good strange, somewhere in the middle. The feeling of being thrown into the depths of the Universe - utterly lost - was almost peaceful. All of those trivial thoughts cast back, and you were forced to focus on the present. Something Drift wanted to cling to. Desperately so. Maybe it’d be better if the barrier gave way.

The taps of pedfalls took his attention away from his thoughts, not casting a glance backwards. At this moment in time, he just wanted a little solitude.

“You going stay out here all night, or what?” It was a friendly voice, somewhat settling Drift a little, and he lazily gazed over his shoulder. The voice was false. He murmured something or other in agreement, before looking back down at the streets below. Rodimus wandered a little closer to see what all the fuss was about.

There was an elongated silence. Drift ground his denta together. He didn’t know whether to jump off the balcony, or throw Rodimus off it instead.

“Look, I know you’re angry.”

Drift barely held back a snort.

“And...there really isn’t a whole lot I can say, apart from sorry.” the former prime muttered, but loud enough for only the other to hear. He adjusted himself so that he was adjacent to Drift, but the swordsmech wasn’t in a forgiving mood.

He settled for shoving his shoulder roughly, forcing him to look the other straight in the eyes. “Sorry? Why don’t you try putting that in a sentence, like ‘Sorry I put a mass murderer on the ship, sorry I caused the death of someone’s Conjux Endura, but hey, you know what, it’s okay because I saved the fate of all Cybertronians and broke half the Matrix in the process!’?’” Drift replied, his long strand of words getting more exaggerated as he went on, a final glint of anger as he finished. His face was of total disbelief. “The word sorry from you, should mean nothing to me anymore. Not after this. But somehow...”

He huffed, thunking his head into the cradle he’d made with his arms on the barrier. Perhaps a thunk to the head would do good. Or something else? He shook those terrifying memories back to the darkest corners of his memory banks.

Rodimus couldn't blame the other for being so upset, it was Drift’s enthusiasm that convinced him that the quest was a good idea. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all. Maybe if he’d punched Prowl right in the face, instead of accepting his proposition, hogtied to this inevitable fiasco. Heh. He tried to suppress the small smile worming out on to his face.

But the present returned, and his engine let out a gentle whine, as he tried to think of something to say. He opened his mouth, but no audible sound came out. What could he say? He wanted to say sorry for apologizing in such a minuscule way, for something so... unforgivable. He wanted to crawl up into a ball and think about what a stupid decision he had made. He’d messed up the entire trip, and as a result he was stuck back on his home planet surrounded by politicians who had gone mad with power and civilians too scared to stand up to the law.

How ridiculously....normal.

Like before the uprising. He remembered Nyon. He hoped it wouldn’t be the same.

“I took the fall in the hope that you would keep going.” the white mech stated, still as silence. “But you’re back. I don’t know what to say to you.”

His voice was hoarse. Cybertron seemed a lot more dull since he came back. He’d had no welcoming party, he’d managed - somehow - to land undetected by scanners. The provisional government was probably too busy bickering among themselves to notice, he supposed.

Maybe a few rounds of high grade would send them into a dull buzz and forget about the bad things for the night. He wanted to settle in again, back into his own apartment but somehow, after all of these months back on Cybertron, he still felt on edge. Lost. It didn’t feel like home anymore. It never had.

Neither noticing each other’s proximity, they rested their weight on each other.

“I wish we were in Crystal City. Maybe I’d be happier if we were.” Drift muttered out of the blue. Rodimus make a sound of interest, looking at the other, though unable to see his face. “I’ve always wanted to show it to someone. To see what it was like before....”

Rodimus nudged his splauder, urging him to continue.

“It was unreal.” he sighed, those fond memories coming back. “It’s glory was tenfold to that of Cybertron and all of it’s people. You should have looked upon it with your own eyes.”

“Sounds like heaven.” Rodimus interjected, throwing the other a quizzical look. Drift batted one right back. “It’s a saying. On earth. Humans like to think there’s an alternate land in the sky or something. Kind of like the well of all sparks, but where you live again.”

“Sounds like Crystal City.” the swordsmech parroted. He smiled humbly, thinking back. Damn, how had he trailed off so easily? “And Wing, he was the beacon of light for the city. For me. The glue between peace and happiness. He changed me Rodimus, he taught me how to see the Universe in such a better light, and he was the reason I wanted to chase our ancestry.”

Rodimus said nothing but simply expanded his EM field, pulsing short bursts of contentment for the other to feel. He’d said enough - for once. The other just lulled into his seemingly warm hold over him, temporarily setting back their trivial concerns for the sake of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat re-write of my old fic, City Lights. I couldn't bear to look at it anymore, so I re-wrote it in the present, and added a few twists. Not as tooth rotting-ly sweet as the last one, but hey, less of a challenge, right?  
> (And psst, yes, it's diedott with another account. Don't ask me man, even I don't know why.)


End file.
